Forgotten
by princess of saiyans luna
Summary: i m not good at Summary but the story is good


Snow Angel Wolf Icy Fire

The Forbidden Child of Koorime

Summery: Kagome has... A TWIN BROTHER! Kagome and Yusuke are furturnal twins. Can the YYH gang help Kagome and friends defete Naraku? and will Kagome, Kanna, and Sota acsept there new real brother?

-  
Chapter I-The Deathly Supprise "Kagome there is something you need to know." Gin said walking into her oldest daughter▓s room. (Sorry readers but I don▓t know Kagome▓s moms▓ real name.)

"Fine what the hell do you want!" Kagome asked impatiently. She wanted to finish cleaning her ax.

"You do remember I told you that you Kanna and Sota are my only children?" Gin asked.

"Yes." Kagome said exasperated.

"Well I lied." Gin said quickly.

Kagome stopped and looked at her mother with narrowed eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that I have another sibling!" she said her voice rising with every word.

"Not just any sibling Kagome." Gin said, "a fraternal twin."

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled clearly pissed off, "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU MEAN I HAVE HAD A TWIN SOMEWHERE OUT THERE AND I DON▓T EVEN KNOW THEM!" Kagome▓s aura was flaring. Gin could feel the purifying powers reaching out of her just begging to take the life of the thing that was making there master angry.

"Kagome please calm down!" Gin said terrified of what her daughter might do.

"CALM DOWN WOULD YOU CALM DOWN IF YOU JUST FAOUND OUT THAT YOU HAD BEEN LIED TO FOR YOUR WHOLE LIFE!" Kagome asked her mother.

"Kagome I also have another thing to tell you!" Gin said desperately.

"WHAT!" Kagome bellowed.

Gin hesitated before saying, "you 3, you Sota and Kanna, are not my children." Gin looked at her adopted daughter.

At this last comment Kagome lost control her purification powers grabbed hold of Gin and squeezed. Screaming Gin begged Kagome for mercy but Kagome couldn▓t hear her, "here mother this is for all the years you lied to me Sota and Kanna!" Kagome said as her mother▓s form turned to dust. As Kagome looked at the pile of ash Kanna and Sota came in and hugged her.

"We heard everything Kagome and you were right to kill mom." Kanna said comforting Kagome with her with a warm embrace.

"Yah! She did lie to us for all those years!" Sota chipped in. suddenly the doorbell rang. Kagome ran downstairs to answer it. 4 boys were standing in front of it.

"Hi is Gin-gin Higurashi here?" the boy in front asked. He was of medium height with black hair that was gelled back and a green uniform.

"I▓m sorry but she is┘ not here at the moment." Kagome said in a cold voice.

"Oh well I▓m supposed to meat my twin sister here. Do you know Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome sized him up a little bit and finally invited him in.

"You can come in for a minute but the stupid one and the demons stay out." Kagome said.

"How did you know we are demons!" Kurama asked supprised.

"That▓s none of your god dame business now is it fox?" Kagome said letting her aura flare just enough to tell them to back off.

"There with me where ever I go they go." Yusuke said in a matter of fact voice. Kagome let her aura flare for a minute longer before agreeing to let them in.

Kagome lead them all to the living room and sat down on the couch where Kanna was reading a book. Kagome pulled Kanna into her lap before talking, "so what do you want with me?" she asked in a board voice.

"We don▓t want to see you we want Kagome!" Yusuke said as if it were the most obvious question on earth.

"Idiot she is Kagome! Why do you think she said 'what do you want with me'!" Kanna said looking at Yusuke with her soulless eyes.

"Oh." Yusuke said dumbly.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled down the stairs, "can I have some money to go to the store?"

"Only if you get me and Kanna some stuff too." Kagome said evilly.

"No way I▓m not carrying all your shit from the store!" he said.

"Fine your loss." Kagome replied smirking knowing he would do it anyway.

Sota came downstairs with a gloomy look on his face, "┘ fine what do you want."

"I have a feeling we are going to have some guests for a while so food and lots of it. Junk food of corse and you should know what else to get!" Kagome told him with a grin on her face.

"I better get something for this." Sota said under his breath.

"Of corse! If you get all this stuff you get to buy what ever you want with the rest of the money!" Kagome said as she handed him $300.

"Wow thanks sis! What do you want me to get Kanna?" Sota asked.

"Nothing thanks." She replied.

"Good. Be back in a few sis!" Sota said as he ran out the door.

"Now back to the topic." Kagome said, "what do you want."

"I told you before I▓m your twin." Yusuke said as if he was loosing his patience.

"I don▓t have a twin." Kagome said in a cold voice as she remembered a half-hour ago when she killed her own mother.

"Kagome stop." Everyone looked at Kanna, "no matter how you don▓t want to believe it you know he is your twin brother and you need to talk to him."

'Sigh!' "You know Kanna I really hate it when you▓re right." Kagome said as the younger girl smiled at her.

"Wait you new I was your brother?" Yusuke asked.

"I knew I had another brother but no I didn▓t know it was you. Gin told me about 5 minutes before you came that I had a twin brother and that Kanna, Sota and I weren▓t her children." Kagome was about to say more but she thought about it, ▒can I trust him to not turn me in if he finds out that I killed my adopted mother? I guess I'll just have to wait and see.' she thought smiling.

LATER (ABOUT 6:00)

"Hey Kagome?"

"What is it Yusuke." Kagome asked.

"When will Gin be home?" Kagome froze at the question. Calmly putting the glass she was holding down she replied.

"She will never be home. And never bring the subject again." Kagome said, "now if you will excuse me I▓m going to the training room."

Kagome walked into her room. There was her king sized bed, a desk, a dresser, and a huge walk in closet on one side and a huge bookcase, a recording studio, a boom box and classical guitar (the electric guitar is in the studio) on the other. Kagome walked up to the bookcase and pulled out ▒Will of the Empress▓. The bookcase twisted and reviled┘

Chapter II-A Demon Miko▓s Transformation

Walking into the room Kagome started towards a wall with a huge curtain on it. Pulling a rope next to it Kagome reviled a wall full of weapons. She had everything from a whip to a fan to a boomerang bone (just like Sango's only black.). Kagome took the whip and a kantana off the wall and called her weather Neko to her. "Kun-ya!"

"Meow!" a cat demon bounded out to Kagome. She had gray fur, yellow eyes, two tails and white markings (like Kilala▓s). She also had a light blue stripe on each cheek.

"Would you like to spar a little?" Kagome asked.

"Meow." Kun-ya replied.

"Ok all out war! No holding back, give it all you▓ve got!" Kagome said, "BEGIN!"

Kun-ya charged at Kagome in her giant form little clouds around her feet. Kagome countered the attack with her sward and held Kun-ya at bay. Her whip latched around Kun-ya▓s stomach and Kagome flung her into the wall. Kun-ya was staring at Kagome wondering where she got all this power. Kagome began to glow with a white light. Hovering in the air she began to change. She grew fangs, her eyes turned from there usual warm chocolate brown to a death blue. Kagome▓s skin turned from the usual tanned light brown to a pale creamy color, her hair turned from a dark almost black brown to a pitch black with red and white streaks. Durring her transformation Kun-ya ran downstairs to get some help.

-  
Little did Kagome know that downstairs Yusuke was going through the same changes.

"Yusuke can you hear me!" Kurama yelled in his friend▓s ear. Yusuke had fainted on the floor and was in the middle of his transformation like Kagome but his was pain full. Just then a Neko demon ran down the stairs.

"Kun-ya aren▓t you supposed to be training with Kagome?" Kanna asked the cat, "unless┘ fallow me." Was all Kanna said.

Kanna lead them all upstairs to Kagome▓s room pulled out ▒Will of the Empress▓ and walked into the hidden room with Sota, Hiei, Kuabara, and Kurama with Yusuke on his back. Kanna gasped and she and Sota ran to there older sister.

"Kagome?" Sota asked timidly, "are you ok?" he asked as he and Kanna watched Kagome▓s hair and long claws grow.

When their transformations were finished Kagome and Yusuke looked even more alike (if that was even possible). Yusuke▓s hair had also grown and it was as long as Kagome's. He had also grown taller so that he and Kagome were the same height. Now the only difference between them was that they were different sexes.

'Moan.' Kagome and Yusuke started to stir.

"KAGOME!" Kanna and Sota screamed. Throwing themselves into there sisters▓ arms.

"Meow!" Kun-ya said and made everyone laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

"Kagome do you think we should explore your new powers?" Kurama asked.

"Yes though I already know what one of them is." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"What is it!" Yusuke asked.

"We can read each others minds." Kagome replied,

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well part of it is that twin demons can automatically read each others minds but it was proved to be true when I herd you thinking, and I quote, ▒GO AWAY YOU GOD DAMBD SUN I DONWANNA GET THE FUCK UP YET!▓ end quote." Kagome said with a smile on her face, "I also think we should test out our other powers to see if we still have them or if they got stronger."

"Do you have a place to do that? I would hate to do it here incase one of you does have a very strong new, or old, power because we might destroy the place." Kurama said.

"Yes I do but I have to tell you something about me first." Kagome told her brother and his friend▓s about travailing back to the futile era, Inuyasha and all her friends and enemies that she had made. When she was done everyone was staring at her like she had grown another head.

"Wow!" Yusuke said, "you are definitely my sister."

"Oh! I almost forgot I need to make a charm really quick to hide my new demon features and smell so Inuyasha doesn▓t attack us." Kagome said while rolling her eyes. When she was done (the choker took about 5 minutes) Kagome took a quick shower and got dressed.

Kagome put on a black tank top with the words ▒Don▓t Piss Me Off I▓m Running Out Of Places To Hide The Body▓s▓ in silver letters, black cargo pants with red stripes on the sides and a silver dragon, chains were everywhere. She put on a black wristband with a silver skull on it, the charm she made, a silver skull ring, earrings with a broken heart in the first holes and black and red spiked studs in the second hole. Kagome also put in a silver eyebrow ring with a black stone in it. Over her tank top Kagome wore a blood red button up shirt and left it open and put black and white skater shoes.

Going into her armory Kagome chose her whip, miko sward, a black fan with a silver dragon and a staff. When Kagome walked downstairs with her red backpack everyone was staring at her.

"What!" Kagome asked.

"You look hot!" Kuabara said and Yusuke hit him so hard Kuabara made a dent in the floor.

Kagome started filling the medium bag with provisions. To everyone▓s supprise it never got bigger.

"Kagome why is your bag not getting bigger?" Yusuke asked.

"My sister in law is a priestess and she helped me cast a spell on it so I can put as much stuff in it as I want and it will never get heavy." Kagome said, "anyway I think that▓s all of it. Kanna Sota you tow are coming with us."

"Hu? Why are you letting us come all of a sudden?" Sota asked.

"Because you can▓t stay here alone now can you?" Kagome said.

"But we can▓t get through the well!" Kanna said.

"You can if you go with someone." Kagome replied.

"Oh." Sota said dumbly.

"Well let▓s go!" Kagome said and lead them all out to the well house, "ok. Now Yusuke and Sota go in first then Kurama, Kuabara, Hiei and then me with Kanna. Got it?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied dully.

"Good now go!" Yusuke jumped into the well with Sota on his back. Kurama and Kuabara jumped in at the same time then Hiei jumped in followed by Kagome and Kanna.

-  
ON THE OTHER SIDE

Kagome jumped out of the well with Kanna in her arms and her backpack on, "Come on lets go!" Kagome said and lead everyone to Kaede▓s village.

"MAMA!" Shippo yelled jumping into Kagome▓s arms.

"Hey Shippo!" Kagome said smiling at the small kuitsune kit and hugging him.

"Who are they!" Shippo asked. His curiosity getting the better of him he walked up to Kurama.

"I▓ll tell you when everyone is here┘ speaking of everyone where are they?" Kagome asked her kit.

"Sango is in the Hot Springs. Miroku is probably spying on her. Inubaka is with Kikyo and Keyede and I think Kilala is ether watching out for Miroku or out hunting." Shippo told her.

"Lets go back to Keyede▓s hut and wait for Sango and Miroku to come back┘ knowing Sango she▓ll hear Miroku and-" Kagome didn▓t get to finish her sentence before a scream was emitted from the forest.

"MIROKUUUUUUUUUUU!" Sango screamed.

"-She▓ll hit him with her boomerang bone." Kagome finished, "come on it won▓t be long now. Sango will be back soon now." As Kagome said these words a young woman came out of the forest with a man slung over her shoulder. She was of medium height and had brown eyes and dark brown hair held up in a high ponytail. She war an exterminators outfit with a kantana at her side and a large boomerang on her back. The man was warring a Buddhist monk▓s outfit had a staff in one hand and prayer beads on the other. He had short black hair that he war in a low ponytail.

Finally noticing Kagome and the people with her sago dropped Miroku and ran to hug her sister.

"Welcome back Kagome!" sango practically yelled making Shippo, Kurama and Hiei cover there ears, "who are they Kagome?" Sango asked noticing the 3 demon auras for the first time and looking at them suspiciously.

"I▓ll explain everything when we get to Keyede's hut." They were almost to the village when Inuyasha jumped out of a tree and landed right in front of Kagome.

"Get behind me Kagome!" he said as Kikyo notched and arrow to her bow ready to fire at Hiei.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, "Kikyo stop there not enemies."

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha asked.

"Just be quiet I▓ll explain everything when we got to Keyede's hut witch we have been trying to do for the past┘ 20 MINUTES NOW!" Kagome yelled in Inuyasha▓s ear making them lie flat on his head.

"Fine, fine lets just go before she looses it." Kikyo said smiling.

Now that everyone was now seated in lady Keyede▓s hut Kagome began with her story.

"ok everyone meet Kurama, Hiei, Kuabara, Sota, Kanna, and Kun-ya and my twin brother Yusuke!" Kagome explained.

"WHAT! HOW COULD HE BE YOUR TWIN HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I was getting to that if you would stop INTERUPTING ME!" Kagome screamed in his face obviously pissed off.

"Kag▓s you do know three of them are demons?" Kikyo asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes Kurama is a kuitsune fox, Hiei is a forbidden child and I▓ll explain about Yusuke in a minuet." Kagome said getting really impatient.

"So how the hell is he your brother?" Inuyasha asked pointing at Yusuke.

"Well┘" Kagome told them of how her mother had lied to her all her life and how she had lost control and ended up killing Gin. How Sota and Kanna (along with Yusuke▓s group) would be travelling with them. "now I know you think Yusuke and I don▓t look alike but┘ something happened when I was gone." As Kagome said this she took off the choker and her friends, excluding Yusuke and everyone, all gasped.

▒She looks just like that Yusuke guy.▓ Shippo thought.

"Kagome you▓re a┘" Miroku trailed off looking pale.

"Demon." Sango finished for him in a quiet voice.

"Well this is definitely a supprise Kag's." Kikyo said. Kagome looked at Kikyo with wide eyes.

"You mean you▓re not going to shun me?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice.

"You▓re my sister in law Kagome!" Kikyo said supprised that Kagome would even think such a thing.

"You▓re like a sister to us." Sango said speaking for herself and Miroku.

"And you▓re my Oka-San!" Shippo added.

"Thank yo-" Kagome was about to say something when she smelled something.

"What▓s wrong Kag's?" Sango asked concerned for her little sister.

"I think it▓s-" Inuyasha didn▓t get to finish his sentence before Kagome screamed.

"FLUFFY!" Kagome yelled running into her older brothers arms.

"Kagome-Chan!" Rin said.

"Rin-Chan!" Kagome replied hugging her niece.

"Wench." Jaken said.

"Toad." Kagome shot back.

"Rin wants to know who they are Kagome-Chan." Rin said looking around Kagome at Yusuke and his friends.

"Rin this is my twin brother Yusuke┘ he is also your uncle." Kagome said sighing, "well I guess I should fill you all in." Kagome said exasperatedly.

"YOU THINK." Yusuke yelled earning himself a slap in the back of the head from Kagome.

"Inu and fluffy, Seshomeru, are my adopted brothers making Kikyo my sister in law because she and Inu are together. Rin is Seshy▓s adopted doughter making her my, and the three of you▓re (Kagome said pointing to Yusuke, Kanna and Sota), niece. Sango and Miroku are my adopted sister and brother and Shippo is my adopted son. Now for the other side (Kagome sighed). Yes Yusuke is my twin brother I just met him yesterday. Sota and Kanna are my brother and sister also lied to by our so called mother. These are his friends Kurama, fox demon." Kagome said pointing to a male with long red hair and a pink uniform. He looked like he could be a boy or a girl. "┘ Hiei the forbidden child." Kagome pointed to the short one with spiky black hair and a cloth around his forehead. "┘ And Kuabara▓s normal except for high spirit energy." Kagome pointed to the last boy who looked really stupid with orange Elvis style hair.

"Ahem, I hate to interrupt but we have to see what new powers Kagome and Yusuke have." Kurama stated reminding Kagome for the first time since they got there.

"Ok! Seshy wanna come?" Kagome asked her older brother.

"Of course." He replied.

"Can Rin come too Kagome-Chan?" Rin asked with a puppy dogface.

"No Rin." Kagome and Seshomeru said in unison.

"It would be too dangerous." Yusuke told his new niece.

"I▓m coming too and it might be a good idea if all humans stay far away." Inuyasha said looking at Sango and Miroku pointedly.

Seshomeru and Inuyasha lead the way to a forest clearing while Kagome, Sota and Kanna were asking Yusuke about their parents.

"Yusuke?" Kagome said.

"Yah?" Yusuke asked.

"What is mom like?" at this Sota and Kanna looked up listening to the conversation.

"Well┘ she▓s an aucaholic and goes to the bar a lot. But that doesn▓t really matter cause she cares." Yusuke said smiling.

"What about our dad?" Sota asked.

"┘ Dad▓s dead." Yusuke said not looking at his newfound siblings. He was supprised when he felt an arm around his shoulder and a hand on each of his hands. Looking down he found Kagome hugging him and Kanna and Sota holding his hands. "Thanks I needed that." Yusuke said.

"Were here!" Inuyasha said looking behind him. Everyone looked around and noticed a powerful magic.

"Our father created this place for us to train so no one would get hurt." Seshomeru explained.

▒Do you think we should talk to each other like this?▓ Kagome asked.

▒Of course Kag's! What are you crazy!▓ Yusuke replied.

"Ok. You two will be fighting us. No holding back, use any tools you want." Seshomeru said.

"Lets go!" Kagome said with an evil grin on her face. Inuyasha pulled out the tetsiga while fluffy pulled out tokijin (is that how you spell it).

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled unleashing the attack. Kagome took out her staff and pared the attack with a shield. Kagome put her staff away and pulled out a fan black fan with a silver dragon on it. Breathing fire Kagome spun it around with wind from a flaming tornado. When the tornado had burned itself out Kagome was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell did she go?"

"You should be more worried about what▓s behind you." Yusuke said kicking Inuyasha in the back. Inu spun around but Yusuke was already gone and a giant flaming dragon was heading towards him.

"Dragon Flame!" Kagome yelled. The force knocked Inuyasha down but he got right back up.

"Kagome you should know fire can▓t hurt me." Inuyasha said acting like Kagome was stupid.

"No but a flaming dragon with miko energy added can do a lot of damage to a hanayu." Kagome replied with a smile that looked like poison.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled but was cut off by a yell from the other end of the clearing.

"Spirit Gun!" (Yusuke)

"Dragon Wave!" (Kagome)

Inuyasha turned to see┘

Chapter IV- The Supprise

LAST TIME

Inuyasha turned to see┘

THIS TIME

┘Kagome and Yusuke fighting Sesshomeru! Their attacks combined created a blast that Seshomeru couldn▓t dodge.

▒Are we done yet Kag's?▓ Yusuke asked.

▒You actually want to stop! I don▓t I▓m having too much fun.▓ Kagome replied with an evil glint in her eye.

"Stop!" Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome how the hell did you do that!"

"Make what?" Kagome asked not having a clue what he was talking about.

"That!" Inuyasha pointed to a clone on the other side of the clearing.

Kagome stood there gapping at it just as the clone stood gapping at her.

"Kagome attack it." Sesshomeru said calmly. Both Kagome▓s ran at each other. The clone tried to do a high kick and hit Kagome▓s head but she blocked it and hit the clone in the stomach so hard it flew into a tree and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. (Hint, hint! Yes it starts with an ▒n▓ and end ▒o▓)

"What the hell." Kagome said but little did she know that they were being watched.

BACK AT KEYEDE▓S

"Kagome I believe what you did in the clearing was called a jutsue." Sesshomeru said, "jutsue▓s are preformed by ninja and I believe we could go to one of their villages to get you training. Also if Kagome can do it that means you probably can too Yusuke."

"So you▓re saying that we need to go find a ninja village to train them?" Sango asked skeptical of the situation.

"Precisely and it wouldn▓t hurt to have someone with ninja skill help in the fight against Naraku." Sesshomeru stated.

"Fine, fine but can we start in the morning though?" Inuyasha asked making Kikyo laugh at his complaints.

THE NEXT DAY

They had been walking for 3 hours. Kagome was holding a sleeping Kanna, Yusuke was carrying Sota on his back and Shippo was on Miroku▓s shoulder talking to Kurama. Hiei was going ahead of everyone jumping through the trees and Kuabara was sleepwalking. Sango was walking with Kilala on her shoulder in her demon slayer outfit. Sesshomeru was carrying Rin in his arms and Jaken was riding Au-un. Kun-ya was walking beside Kagome and Yusuke.

"Stop!" Kagome said suddenly as everyone looked at her. She and Yusuke were looking at the dense forest around them. Suddenly a man with silver hair, a mask and a cloth over his eye jumped in their way.

"Might I ask what you are looking for?" he asked.

"That is none of your business." Inuyasha said before Kagome could even open her mouth.

"Sit! Please excuse my brother he never learned manners." Kagome said glaring daggers at Inuyasha. "We are looking for a ninja village." Kagome explained.

"May I ask why?" the newcomer said.

"That ain't non of your business ether!" Yusuke said earning a slap from Kagome.

"Again please excuse my other brother. We are looking for the village to help train my brother and I with our newfound powers." Kagome said now glaring at Yusuke.

The man studied them for a moment before talking again. "You will have to pass a test to get in." he said.

"That▓s fine but you might want to get the 3 that are hiding in the trees before the others sense them and attack." Kagome said.

He looked surprised but called them out anyway, "Naruto, Saske, Sakura come out." 3 ninja jumped out of the trees and landed by there sensei.

"What happened Kakashi sensei?" the blond one asked. He had blue eyes and an orange jumpsuit on.

"Nothing Naruto were just taking them to ▒The Village Hidden in the Leaves▓." Kakashi said.

"What!" a boy with navy blue hair yelled. He was warring a dark blue shirt white shorts and dark blue sandals with navy blue gloveletts.

"Calm down Saske they can defiantly fight┘ I was watching the girl and her twin fight last night they can even do jutsue's." Kakashi said suprising everyone.

"Wait┘ that was you last night!" Kagome asked staring at Kakashi. "But the aura I felt was so much weaker than yours▓!"

"You could sense me!" Kakashi asked astonished.

"I can sense anyone▓s aura unless they hide it." Kagome said smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt this interesting conversation people but we have introduction▓s to make." Sango said waving her hand in Kagome▓s face and rolling her eyes.

"Oh yah┘ this is Inuyasha, Sesshomeru, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuabara, Miroku, Shippo, Sota, Kanna, Kilala, Kun-ya, Rin, Kikyo, and I▓m Kagome." Kagome said pointing to everyone in turn.

"Well you already know myself, Kakashi, this is Naruto, Saske, and Sakura." Kakashi said pointing to a girl with bubble gum pink hair warring a short red kamono, black shorts, black sandals, a navy blue headband.

"Hi!" Kagome said to Sakura.

"Hi!" Sakura replied. They stared at each other for a few moments then Kagome smiled breaking the ice. Then Kagome noticed something.

"Hey guys┘ where▓s Hiei?" Kagome asked. Silence┘ "I▓ll take that as a ▒I don▓t think anyone knows Kagome.▓!" Kagome said rolling her eyes. When no one responded Kagome just said, "fine I▓ll go find him!" with that she ran off.

"Whew!" Yusuke said, "for a minute I thought she was going to make me go and get him."

"You know Yusuke that is a great idea!" a voice said from behind him.

"Shit." He said before running in the direction of Hiei▓s sent.

"Hey guys we should probably find a place to sleep tonigh-" before Kagome could finish her sentence a small tornado stopped right in front of Kagome.

"Kagome it▓s been too long." Koga said holding her hands.

"Hi Koga." Kagome said in an exasperated voice.

Suddenly Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. "Back off you mangley flea-bitten wolf!" Inuyasha said insulting Koga.

"Move mutt face Kagome is my woman!" Koga shot back.

"What did you just call my sister!" Yusuke said coming out of the forest with Hiei behind him.

"I said Kagome is my woman and who the hell are you?" Koga asked.

"I▓m Kagome▓s twin brother Yusuke. Don▓t ever call my sister your woman again." Yusuke threatened.

"You▓re a liar. Kagome doesn▓t have any brother▓s besides the stupid dogs and the lecherous monk." As if on que there was the sound of flesh against flesh and sango yelling ▒henti!▓. "Oh and the brother Kagome told me she had at home."

"That▓s what I thought too Koga but I just found out 2 days ago that my mom lied to me and I have a twin brother." Kagome explained to Koga.

"That▓s all well and good but your still my woman Kagome!" at this Yusuke ran at Koga and kicked him so hard he flew into a tree and toppled it.

"I thought I told you never to call her that!" Yusuke said in a rage.

"Koga wait for us!" a desperate call was herd while Koga was running off. "Hi Kagome by Kagome!" Haku and Ginta yelled while running after their prince.

"By Haku by Ginta!" Kagome yelled after them as they ran off again to search for Koga, "ok now that that▓s over with what is this test about?" Kagome asked.

"Do you two want to take it now or wait till we get to the village?" Kakashi asked looking at Kagome and Yusuke.

"They▓ll wait." Sesshomeru said with no emotion in his voice. Everyone looked at him, "for now we must find a place to camp." Everyone split up going in different directions. All accept Saske, he followed Kagome. In a few minutes Kagome had found the perfect spot by a stream and had Hot Springs a few meters away that were protected from wondering eyes (Yes I mean Miroku and Kakashi perverted people but don▓t go getting any ideas┘ that was totally pointless because I know you will anyway.). After looking around for a few minutes Kagome decided that this spot would do and she ran off to find the others.

EVERYONE IS SETALED IN

"Sango do you want to go the Hot Springs?" Kagome asked her sister, "any other girls are welcome to come too." Kagome added before she and Sango set off. All the girls came. Kilala and Kun-ya stayed back to make shore the perverts didn▓t take a peek.

"So Kagome what kind of demon are you?" Sakura asked curiously once they were all in the spring relaxing.

"Well from the sparring match yesterday I think Yusuke and I are elemental dragon demons. You know fire, wind, water, earth, life, and weather." Kagome said noting Sakura▓s confused face, "plus I▓m a miko and Yusuke should be a monk┘ Kikyo you Miroku and I have to teach Yusuke about his priestly powers. Another thing is that we both have unusually high spirit energy so Yusuke will have to teach me that spirit gun thing┘ there is just so much stuff to do I can see why Sesshy said that we should wait to take the test. And we both have some dog and fox demon because of Sesshy and Inu adopting us as siblings and me adopting Shippo as a son." Kagome was rambling now so sango decided to stop her.

"Kagome we know what you have to do and we▓ll help you with it!" Sango said.

"Thanks sango!" Kagome said appreciatively.

"And I▓ll help you Kagome you have to help me too┘ did you even think of the possibility that Sota and I are demons too!" Kanna asked looking emotionless (as usual). Everyone just stared at her. Then in a rush they all got out of the springs put there clothes on and ran to camp.

"Guys!" Kagome said running into the camp. "Kanna just reminded us all of something. If Yusuke and I are demons doesn▓t that mean they are too?" Kagome asked. The boys just looked at her dumb struck and looked at each other.

"That would explain the strange aura around both of them." Sesshomeru said looking at them, "Kagome give Kanna that mirror that Nashta said would come in handy." Digging in her backpack Kagome found the mirror. It was circular with a gold edging on it (recognize it anyone). Giving it to Kanna she smiled Kanna really did look like a demon holding the mirror like that between her two hands.

"Kagome is it ok of I practice on you?" Kanna asked looking at her older sister for a brief moment.

"Of corse!" Kagome said without hesitation. Not getting any direction from anyone Kanna pushed her power into the mirror and when it caught Kagome▓s reflection a white sole came out of her body. Kagome instantly fell over with her eyes closed. Saske rushed over and caught Kagome before she hit the ground.

"What did you do!" Inuyasha asked looking at Kanna horror struck.

"Don▓t worry I only took her soul she will be good as new when I put it back." As soon as she said this Kagome soul flew out of the mirror and back to her body. Kagome shot up like a bullet looking around.

"You ok Kag's?" Yusuke asked looking worried for his sister.

"Yah I▓m fine┘ you are definitely a demon Kanna." Kagome said smiling at her little sister, "what about you Sota?" Sota didn▓t need to be told twice. He concentrated on his energy there was a puff of smoke and were her brother stood there was a cute kitten, "┘ ok well my guess is that he can change into any animal that he wants." Kagome said stating the obvious.

"Well now that▓s all over with we have to worry about lookout duty." Inu said.

"I▓ll take first watch!" Kagome said suprisingly happy.

"I▓ve got second." Yusuke said scowling. Kakashi had 3rd, Naruto, Inu, Sesshy, Sakura, Saske, and Sango got last watch till dawn.

While everyone was setting up Kagome jumped into a tree that gave a good view of the entire clearing and a lot around it. Kagome listened to the sound of her friends breathing as it slowed to a steady beat. Little did she know that a pair of eyes were on her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SASKE'S P.o.V

Saske watched as Kagome looked at all her friends and smiled when she looked at Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and finally me. Before she could notice I was staring at her I closed my eyes so she would think I was asleep.

"I know you▓re awake I saw your eyes closed." She said looking at him.

▒Shit I forgot she was a demon!▓ Saske thought before opening his eyes again fully. But what he saw didn▓t make him happy.

Chapter V- It▓s Him!

LAST TIME

▒Shit I forgot she was a demon!▓ Saske thought before opening his eyes again fully. But what he saw didn▓t make him happy.

THIS TIME

"KAGOME! LOOK OUT!" Saske yelled waking everyone up.

"Well, well if it isn▓t the little miko and her pathetic little friends! And looks like there are more of bugs to squash." Naraku said with a menacing voice. Tentacles licking at Kagome▓s face. Without warning Kagome spun around and gave Naraku her fire breathe.

"Kanna! Now." Kagome yelled at her sister. Catching Naraku▓s reflection Kanna ripped the soul from his body. After a few moments Kanna let Naraku back out.

"Why did you do that Kanna!" Sota asked staring at his sister like she had just grown 2 extra heads.

"He would have gotten out anyway." Kanna said looking at Naraku with her cold lifeless eyes. Naraku looked around the clearing until his eyes landed on Saske.

Smiling Naraku spoke, "hello Saske." He said.

"How the hell do you know my name basted!" Saske asked staring Naraku down.

"Well I was the one who killed your brother before your parents died." Naraku explained.

"No you didn▓t Tachi (did I spell his brothers name right?) killed my parents." Saske replied looking confused.

"No my dear boy that was me warring the image of your brother who killed your parents." Naraku said with mock sadness in his voice.

"You mean I thought my brother killed our family and he was dead this whole time!" Saske asked not believing his ears.

"This lad catches on much quicker than Inuyasha does." Naraku said laughing.

"What do you plan on doing to my sister!" Yusuke said with nothing but hate in his voice.

"Oh nothing just making her my mate and force her to kill everyone she loves." Naraku sounded so happy he almost dropped Kagome who he had managed to keep a hold on while she spit fire at him. He quickly swept one tentacle over everyone present knocking them out (including Kagome). Naraku quickly walked away with Kagome in his arms.

3 HOURS LATER

Naraku was still running when Kagome began to stir. When she was finally awake she jumped out of is arms.

"NARAKU!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Just loud enough for 14 people to hear her (10 strong people). They came running into the clearing.

GOKU P.o.V

Out in the middle of the woods were 14 people. 10 were training incase they had to save the world┘ again. When they herd something.

"NARAKU!" they herd a woman▓s voice yell.

"Guys did you here that?" Goku asked looking from face to face as they all nodded and speed off in the direction the scream came from. When they came to a clearing they saw a creature with a mans arms, head and torso but everything else was slimy and had tentacles. But what astounded them was that there was a girl fighting it. The girl had a black tank top that said ▒Don▓t Piss Me off I▓m Running Out of Places to Hide the Body▓s▓ on it. Black baggie pants with a red stripe up the side and chains everywhere and skater shoes. She war silver skull dangly earrings and black and red spiked studs, a black choker with a broken heart, black, red, green, purple and silver bracelets on each arm and a silver skull ring. She also had green eye shadow with gold over it, black mascara and eyeliner and metallic purple lipstick. She had long black hair with red, white, light blue, yellow, brunet, and dark blue streaks held in a high ponytail with her bangs out. They noticed she had fangs, claws, deathly light blue eyes and pale creamy skin. She had a whip on one hip, a sward on the other and tucked into her shirt was a fan.

She glanced at them and looked back at her opponent. Jumping into the air she dodged a tentacle and landed right in front of them.

NORMAL P.o.V

"Who are you?" she asked looking at the fourteen faces. She stopped at a woman that had short blue hair, "Botan!"

"I▓m not Botan. I▓m Bulma." She said.

"This is Chichi, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Crilin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Vadell, Tien, Choutsu and Puar." Bulma introduced everyone. As soon as she was done Kagome pushed everyone out of the way before they could be impaled by Naraku.

"Acursit wench!" Naraku yelled before stabbing Kagome in the chest with a tentacle. As he pulled it out Kagome spoke.

"You▓re and idiot." She said as she grabbed the tentacle and began to purify Naraku. Screaming Naraku cut off the tentacle to stop the pain.

"Does it hurt Naraku?" Kagome asked sweetly venom dripping from every word, "the pain you just felt was nothing compared to the pain Sango was in when you forced her brother to murder her family and you murdered her village. Nothing compared to the anger and hatred Miroku felt while watching his father and mother being sucked into the void you cursed his grandfather with that is passed down for generations. Nothing to the pain Inuyasha and Kikyo went through when you tricked them into hating each other, the person they love most. Nothing compared to what Saske felt when he thought his brother murdered his family for all those years when it was you warring the image of his brother. Nothing compared to the fear I felt when you said you would force me to kill all the people I love┘ maybe I should make you feel the pain all that anguish and despair, it might make you into a better person. But the thing is I don▓t even want you alive right now. You might want to run Naraku imagine what it would feel like to get every part of your body slowly purified until I get to your cold heart┘ doesn▓t that sound painful?" as Kagome said all this she noticed she had almost scared Naraku.

"Ha, ha, ha! You can▓t scare me wench." Naraku said looking at Kagome with lust that scared her to death.

"I▓m not trying to scare you Naraku I▓m just warning you." Kagome said smiling sweetly at him. As she finished her little speech Naraku jumped into the air and fled, "wimp." Kagome said under her breath.

"Who are you?" Goku asked Kagome. "What are you?"

"My names Kagome I▓m a demon/miko." Kagome said her eye softening and she started smiling as she spoke to them. But her smile vanished when she noticed they started backing away from her when she said she was a demon. "I▓ll leave now." She said not making eye contacted.

"Don▓t leave because of them." Bulma and Chichi said, "we▓ve just never seen a demon before."

Kagome looked supprised at this, "But how could you have never seen a demon before this world is full of them!" Kagome stated.

"Well were not exactly from this world." Bulma said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well how the hell did you get here!" Kagome asked a little peeved.

"this girl with blue hair said Yusuke and his friends needed help and to tell them Botan sent us and prince Koenma to us to stay no matter what until the matter was taken care of┘ are you ok?" as Bulma was talking Kagome▓s face was getting redder and then.

"KOENMA GET YOUR BABBY BUT DOWN HERE!" Kagome bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"What! You don▓t have to yell at the top of your lungs you know I can here you even if you whisper!" Koenma said rubbing his ears. Then he noticed to look on Kagome▓s face and shrank back.

"Are they from the future?" Kagome asked in a too sweet voice venom dripping from every word.

"Yes." He said quietly twiddling his thumbs.

"YOU IDIOT YOU COULD CHANGE THE PAST AND THE FUTURE FOR THEM!" Kagome said. Taking a deep breath she continued, "if they die here that means whatever was supposed to happen wont."

"Don▓t you think I know that?" Koenma asked, "the situation was urgent in the future Naraku wins the battle the only way I could get it to work so he doesn▓t was to send them here to help defeat him!"

Kagome rubbed her temples. "Fine but you are coming with me to explain this to everyone and if Yusuke tries to kill you I▓m not going to stop him ▒cause frankly I think you deserve it." Just then Yusuke bounded into the clearing. "Well speak of the devil, now▓s your chance to talk to him Koenma." Kagome said smiling at him, "yo bro. Koenma has something to say to you."

"What are you doing here toddler?" Yusuke asked scowling.

"Well┘" Koenma told Yusuke what was happening and before Yusuke could even try to hit him he vanished back to the spirit world.

"Come on we have to introduce you to the others." Yusuke said looking at Kagome, "and get you bandaged up."

"Why should we listen to you?" Vegeta asked looking at Yusuke with narrowed eyes.

"Because if you don▓t help you▓ll never get home." Yusuke explained looking Vegeta up and down. Vegeta just stayed silent for the rest of the trip back to the campsite.

"How long till we get there?" Bulma asked getting impatient.

"If we were running since the beginning we would have been there in ten minutes. But we can▓t because there are humans in the group and Kag's is injured-" Yusuke was cut off by Kagome.

"Don▓t pull me into this baka! I can run if I want to!" Kagome said convincing herself as well as everyone else.

"Of corse you can if you want to loose more blood than you already have." Yusuke replied smiling in Kagome face.

"I▓m guessing you all (not including Chichi and Bulma) can fly?" Kagome asked looking pointedly at Goku.

"Yah we can carry Bulma and Chichi if it comes to that." He replied looking at his wife.

"Than were running." Kagome smirked at Yusuke.

"Fine, fine┘ but I▓m carrying you!" Yusuke said not willing to let his sister loose any more blood.

"It▓s just a flesh wound you idiot!" Kagome said not wanting to be carried like a baby. But as soon as she said this she collapsed on the ground in front of her.

"Yah, yah keep talking and I▓ll nock you out the hard way next time." Yusuke said to his twin sister. Everyone was staring at them, "what!" Yusuke asked looking around at the many faces.

"Nothing." Goku replied uneasily.

As they got closer to the clearing Kagome began to stir┘ and then.

"YOU IDIOT" Kagome yelled in Yusuke▓s ear.

"Owe!" I▓m a demon I can here you! By the way you▓re welcome." Yusuke said with an air of innocence.

"MAMA!" a yell was heard across the clearing.

"Shippo!" Kagome replied holding out her arms for the kit to clime in, "you ok?" Kagome asked her charge.

"I thought Naraku was going to take you away for ever!" the kit wailed.

"Shhh┘" Kagome lulled Shippo back to sleep.

"Do you intend on introducing us any time soon little sister?" Sesshomeru asked.

"Oh yah. Guys this is Bulma, Chichi, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Tien, Choutsu, Yamcha, Puar, Crilin and Vadell." Kagome introduced her new friends. "Ok now for the other side┘ this is Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomeru, Rin, Jaken, Sango, Miroku, Kanna, Sota, Kun-ya, Kurama, Kilala, Kuabara, Hiei, Sakura, Naruto, Saske, Kakashi and Au-un." Kagome said pointing to everyone in turn. "And before any one asks me what they are doing here Yusuke will cover that topic."

"And before Yusuke decides to run his big mouth Kagome get over here so I can bandage up your wound┘ why didn▓t you heal yourself?" sango asked looking at Kagome curiously.

"I have to regain my strength┘ I tried to purify Naraku but he cut off the tentacle before I could finish." Answering Sango's questioning look.

"Fine, fine get over here then." Sango said rolling her eyes. 


End file.
